The Halidom of Ylisse
The Halidon of Ylisse was the very first Fire Emblem nation to join the Steam Workshop (the very first mod goes to a related civilization). Created thrice and now boasting 5 different leaders, it remains one of the more popular nations to download. Professional Codefreak created the first edition, led by Emmeryn. Kobazco would later take over the project to fix bugs and provide quality of life updates. Before then, Kobe created his own collection, led by Robin and later Chrom. Another Ylisse, led by Lucina, makes up the Casual part of a three pack by Mathetes. The latest version is a remake, bringing Emmeryn and 7 others into Vox Populi courtesy of BlueGhost. 'Strategy' 'Emmeryn' 'Emm as an Opponent' 'Robin' 'Robin as an Opponent' 'Chrom' 'Chrom as an Opponent' 'Lucina' Lucina is the jack of all trades but master of none: Whereas many other civilizations have a clear focus and which victory condition they excel at (e.g. Walmart Domination, Nino Culture), Lucina has no bias towards a particular victory condition, so a Lucina player will have a greater degree of freedom in steering Lucina’s Ylisse. Lucina’s most central ability is the unique ability, which grants her an instant Great Person and it makes Lucina a great beeliner - also helpful is the fact that many a good wonder lies on a tech that can open a new era: for example, rushing Civil Service grants Lucina access to Chichen Itza, while rushing Printing Press opens up the opportunity to grab Leaning Tower of Pisa, Replaceable Parts the Statue of Liberty (provided Lucina chooses to go Freedom) and Satellites Hubble Space Telescope. As stated by Consentient in his rating of Maya, a Great Writer or Artist at the right time can make as much impact as a Great Scientist or an Engineer: taking a critical policy, or getting that Golden Age for extra bonuses might make the difference as can a Great Musician in the late game can. Lucina leads a religious civilization in a way that is not as obvious as Serra, Sophia, Micaiah or Validar is. Lucina doesn’t have a direct relationship with religion or faith as the others do: Serra gets extra culture and food, Sophia uses that faith for her signature endgame, Micaiah gets some extra utility from prophets, and Validar can utilize religion more easily. Nevertheless, Lucina also has a great source of early game faith that is overlooked yet is natural to how Lucina works: To utilize Lucina’s Awakening Ceremony, Lucina must have at least 5 cities and all of the must have a Shrine. This means Piety is actually a policy Lucina should look into, while the Awakening Ceremony provides a hefty total of 8 boost yield to all Shrines. It is delayed for balance reasons, but +2 Food and Production which is available relatively early is nothing to scoff off at, as is the +2 Culture and Faith. The +2 Faith will help Lucina found religion, spread religion and hopefully purchase Great People with faith a little better than others, although it comes late enough that it alone won’t help Lucina found a religion on her own, so the aforementioned Great Prophet play may be necessary if Lucina is to secure a religion especially against religious juggernauts like Serra, Lyon or even Gangrel. Lucina has two main weaknesses: gold and ironically, military. While Descendant Warriors can provide some nice bonuses in the late game, in the early game, they should not be expected to be much stronger than the base pikemen. While Lucina does get some nice boost from the Awakening Ceremony, Lucina will find it difficult to oppose military powerhouses like Grima, Ephraim, and her own father or his gay partner. 'Lucina as an Opponent' AIs aren’t exactly the best at handling Great People selection, and as such Lucina will prove to be far weaker in AI hands than in a player's hand. While her Expansive trait (with Civ IV Traits) will make her somewhat strong early game, Lucina more often than not tapers out as Lucina isn’t as science-oriented as many of the other leaders are. With Community Patch, the streams of Great Merchants will often result in Ylisstol being dotted with Custom Houses, which may prove to be a tempting target if the player is heartless or Grima and want to shove Lucina out of the way. Any civilization with a strong early-game conquest flavor will have an easy time against Lucina: Lucina’s lack of solid, easy-to-use military bonus makes Lucina an easy picking especially in the early game. Lucina may grow to be a decent power in the midgame, but as said earlier Lucina more often than not loses out to more late-game oriented leaders such as Mikoto. 'Attributes' 'Emmeryn' Start Bias: Plains 'Robin' 'Chrom' 'Emmeryn (Vox)' History Ylisse Ylisse is one of three large nations inhabiting a continent of the same name. Its citizens have long worshiped the Divine Dragon, Naga, who provided one of the earliest predecessors of Ylisse's nobility with the mystical items Falchion and the Fire Emblem, which have been used to vanquish the Fell Dragon, Grima, several times throught history. 'Emmeryn' Describe this leader here. You may copypaste their CivPedia entries if it helps. 'Robin' 'Chrom' 'Lucina' Dawn of Man Copypaste the leader DOMs here. 'Emmeryn' The blessings of Naga be upon you, Emmeryn, most Exalted of Ylisse! Your holy kingdom has lasted for thousands of years under the rule of leaders such as you, from the first King, Anri, who slayed the Dark Dragon Medeus with Naga's help, and the legendary King Marth, who repeated the action a millenium later. Even later after that, the Dark Dragon returned in a new form, Grima, and was slain by Ylisse's first Exalt, who created the halidom as it is today. Lady Emmeryn, your people look to your guidance. Will you usher in an age of peace and prosperity for Ylisse? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Robin' 'Chrom' 'Lucina' Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Emmeryn' Introduction: Greetings, I am Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse. What brings you here today? Introduction: I welcome you to Ylisse, friend. What brings you here? Introduction (to Robin): Ah, Robin. How have the Shepherds been treating you? Not too rough for you, I hope? Please, keep an eye on Chrom and Lissa for me. They have Frederick, but I think he gets on their nerves a bit too much. Introduction (to Chrom): Chrom... I know we do not see eye to eye all the time on how Ylisse is lead. Please, do not hold it against me. Introduction (to Gangrel): ... Gangrel. I only hope that you have come here today to right the wrongs of the past so that we can look towards a brighter future. Introduction (to Grima): I... I see then. The people of Ylisse have seen enough loss in one generation, I will not allow you to destroy that which I love, fell dragon! Defeat: Ah... I... Forgive me... Defeat: No reaction... Was I wrong then? Chrom... Lissa... and all my people. Know, that I loved you. 'Robin' 'Chrom' 'Lucina' First Greetings *Welcome and well met, stranger. I am Lucina of the Halidom of Ylisse. As long as you come in peace, you are most welcome. *Hello, foreigner! I am Lucina of the Shepherds, the militia that defends Ylisse. I hope that our two nations will coexist in peace. *Ah, a newcomer. I welcome you to the Halidom of Ylisse as its head of the state. I am Lucina, and I wish that our future relationship will become cordial. Defeat *Ah... Father... I was not fit to lead a nation... *I congratulate you on your victory. All I can hope is that the people of Ylisse is not oppressed under your rule. *Alas! Ylisse is no more! Has my tactical sense proved lacking? Human Declares Friendship so Lucina joins in *I've heard news that you've made an ally of {1_CivName}, so we too have decided to become friendly with {1_CivName}. Perhaps we as an alliance will cooperate and accomplish great deeds? *We of Ylisse have successfully declared friendship with {1_CivName} as you have. I am glad that we have plenty of things in common. Human Declares Friendship towards a Civilization that Lucina has declared friendship with *I am happy to find out that you have forged a great relationship with {1_CivName} as we have. Perhaps we shall accomplish great things... *I have received news that you, like us, have established good relationship with {1_CivName}. I'm pleased to say that our relationship has been bolstered by the presence of a common ally. Same Ideology *Autocracy-Ah, alas... You've chosen Autocracy... Is it ideological pressure, or is it that the others have grabbed the better ideologies? N0! AU70CRACY 5UX5! VVHY HAV3 Y0U B3C0IVI3 FA5C157? VVHY HAV3 I B3C0IVI3 FA5C157? *Freedom-I salute you, wise one who have chosen the noble path of Freedom. Let us raise our torches together to lead all the people into a free, better world! *Order-I salute you, good comrade, and am glad to see another join in our quest towards glorious Order! Let us work together that we can build a great world where everyone will be equal! 'Music' *Peace, Emm - Your link here *Peace, Robins - Your link here *Peace, Chrom - Your link here *Peace, Lucina - Your link here *War, Emm - Your link here *War, Robins - Your link here *War, Chrom - Your link here *War, Lucina - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - **Emmeryn - **Robin - **Chrom - **Lucina - Charismatic, Industrious *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Leader1 - Your Affinity Here. Earth is used as an example; replace with the Affinity relative to the civ. **Emmeryn - **Robin - **Chrom - **Lucina - *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here **Emmeryn - **Robin - **Chrom - **Lucina - *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions **Leader1 - Nagaism **Emmeryn - **Robin - **Chrom - **Lucina - *Weapon Triangle **Emmeryn - **Robin - **Chrom - **Lucina - *OST **Emmeryn - **Robin - **Chrom - **Lucina - 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Emmeryn' Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = A Golden Age Begins.}} 'Robins' 'Chrom' 'Lucina' Culture and Gold in standard speed. * 1 Magistrate |rewards = A Golden Age which is twice the length of a standard Golden Age. * All military units that Lucina has at the time gains enough experience to level up.}} Faith per era in standard speed. |rewards = 100 Great People Points per era applied towards the said Great Person in all cities.}} 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civs 'Credits' 'Codefreak's Emmeryn' * Soldier Codefreak: Coding, Design, Writing * Kobazco: Art * Kiang: Royal Pegasus Knight Unit Model * Nintendo Co., Ltd.: Copyright * Nintendo SPD: Copyright * Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd.: Copyright 'Kobe's Robin and Chrom' 'Blue Ghost's Emmeryn' Category:Civilizations Category:Ylisse Category:Civs that favor City-States Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Civs by Codefreak Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs by Mathetes Category:Civs by Blue Ghost Category:Civs with multiple variants Category:Civs that favor Golden Ages